Spacecraft that are in space are subject to a number of processes that result in a significant electrostatic charging. In the case of rendezvous and proximity operations of one or more spacecraft with one or more other bodies in space, a potential difference can exist between objects, which results in variable levels of electrostatic attractions and repulsions that can result in an electrostatic discharge. Electrostatic attraction and repulsion will result in non-linear forces that will increase the difficulty of the rendezvous and proximity operations. The electrostatic discharge due to the net charge difference between the spacecraft and the other body may or may not result in a larger discharge driven by the electrical system of one or more of the spacecraft. In either case, electrostatic discharge can result in problems with the spacecraft's electronics. Through operations on the ground, virtually all spacecraft quality assurance and safety requirements include protection against electrostatic discharge to prevent electrostatic discharge damage. In the case of the International Space Station, this issue was identified in a subsequent study that was carried out to investigate the risk to astronauts carrying out extra-vehicle activities. The result was that under certain conditions, the discharge of up to 10,000 Amps at 160 V was possible. In the testing of the impact of the size of discharge, an entire spacesuit was melted into a puddle on the bottom of the test chamber. As a result of this test, triply redundant microwave driven xenon plasma charge couplers were installed on the space station.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient system for spacecraft to mitigate the charge differences between spacecraft, the surrounding plasma and another body.